Daredevil: Reborn Vol 1 4
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jock | CCO = Joe Quesada | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Producer = Alan Fine | Quotation = You think you can...turn me into a blubbering wreck...by preying on my fears...But I've already faced them--and come out the other side! You understand me, Calavera? I know what I am...Who I am...And I am not afraid! | Speaker = Matt Murdock | StoryTitle1 = Reborn, Chapter Four | Writer1_1 = Andy Diggle | Penciler1_1 = Davide Gianfelice | Inker1_1 = Davide Gianfelice | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = VC's Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = Matt lies at the bottom of the quarry alive, his skull only grazed by the bullet because he twisted his head at the last second. However, his hands, which he put to his head to protect it, each have holes in them. Ripping off a piece of his shirt, he wraps the wounds with the cloth and walks to Billy's house, where he surprises the boy when he finds him in his bathtub. After Billy helps him out, he asks him if he is Daredevil, having heard this from Pike's group and his mother, but Matt doesn't consider himself a hero because of the things he did. Billy tells him about his suspicions that Cole and Pike are responsible for his father's death. When his father was the sheriff he discovered that his deputy Cole and Pike's gang were running guns across the border and his father never came back after he and those with him stood against them. Now, the entire town is under their control. Billy realizes that what his father said about facing your fear was wrong because he was killed for trying to be a hero. Then, Matt asks him for some of his father's police gear, including nightsticks, admitting to Billy that he ran away from his problems and that he is going to prove his father right. Later, at a warehouse, Calavera demands his guns, regardless of where they come from, and suggests stealing guns from a Santa Fe A.T.F. (Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives) facility and blowing up a mall as a distraction for the authorities. Cole is initially against this until Calavera uses his ability to make Cole see the cops he had killed. Meanwhile, Matt knocks out the two men guarding the heroin in another room. He then makes his presence known to Calavera, who throws a knife at him. However, Matt throws a brick of heroin at it and swiftly knocks out Calavera's men. Cole sends Pike and his gang at him but they are taken care of just as quickly. Calavera tries to use his ability to convince Matt that his fear was that he enjoyed being a killer. But Matt isn't afraid anymore and defeats Calavera. The next morning, the DEA arrest Calavera and the others while one agent tries to get information on who took them down from Billy. He doesn't know anything about him but tells the agent he taught him how to listen. A couple nights later, Foggy awakens in his apartment and finds Matt in his kitchen, who says he found the perfect place to restart Nelson and Murdock. Matt then opens a duffle bag and takes out his costume. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blind Boy (Billy) * Antagonists: * * Sheriff Cole * Pike Other Characters: * Billy's mother * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Is this the final end for Daredevil…? For years he was known as the Man Without Fear. But now, trapped in his own very personal hell, Matt Murdock must confront the darkness within himself – and what he finds there terrifies him to the core. | Notes = The end of this issue is the only appearance of Matt's Daredevil costume during the entire story of this limited series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}